Praying for death
by macaview
Summary: Nico di Angelo had a tummy-ache, and not the cute kind, the need-to-puke-all-over-you kind. Nico isn't feeling well, will Hades just slink away or help him?


**I know, I shouldn't have, but I did anyway. Its Nico and Hades angst-fluff. **

Nico di Angelo, prince of the dead, had a tummy ache. And not the cute _kind, the Need-to-puke-all-over-you kind. _

A trail of light filtered from Nico's cracked door and onto his pale face. The agitated moans of the dead where the only sound audible in his tomb of a bedroom. He attempted, once again, to fall asleep. However, the nagging pain in his stomach was conflicting the overwhelming tiredness he felt. Thus, once again he was forced to lay in agony. He didn't wish to admit it, but he knew he was horribly ill. This was the first time Nico had gotten sick without Bianca by his side, now he feared for his life.

Slowly bringing his clean gray cotton sheets to his neck, he moaned in pain and wiggled uncomfortably. _Gods, I'm freezing, _Nico thought, _must have a fever._ He lay there, silently praying for death, ignoring the fact viruses usually only last a day or two and he was the son of death. A blinding bright light made Nico shiver. _This must be what death feels like. _His father slowly materialized at the door, looking extremely worried. He slowly approached Nico's ebony and chrome bed. All poor Nico could do is whimper and hope his dad would help him.

He momentarily closed his dark eyes and felt his father's warm, strong arms lift him off the bedspread. He clung to his father's muscular chest and enjoyed the fragrance of his French aftershave. Nico felt his godly father lay on his demonically comfortable bed. He opened his ebony eyes and looked up at his father, and for a fleeting second, it was all normal, normal sick child, normal worried father. Normal father had his hand to his son's normal forehead, apparently he had an abnormal body temperature, because Hades frowned and mumbled something.

Hades sat down next to his ailing son and stroked the boy's sweaty bangs out of his face. Nico gave him a look of despair and sighed. Maybe Hades cared after all. Then Hades left him alone in the cold quiet room. Nico sat up and moaning in agony. It was true, no one really cared. Laying back down on the sheets, Nico contemplated the things in life that where unfair to him and all the injustices he faced. He also thought about Bianca, how he needed her more than ever. He wished to sleep and finally he was granted it.

**_*Saw that face, lost my mind*_**

"Holding out alright?"

Nico was awakened by the sound of his father's voice, who again stood at the door. Next to him stood the god of medicine himself. Nico always thought Apollo was quite attractive. He had platinum blond hair and mesmerizing blue eyes and was always quite cocky. Hades must have summoned him in desperation. Nico was flattered and embarrassed at his father's act of kindness. Apollo approached the bed and placed his hand on Nico's forehead.

"Where does it hurt?" Apollo asked a quiet generalized question. Nico felt as if everything hurt. His broken heart, his aching head, even his ego a bit. But a pain that triumph all was his stomach. He turned to face the handsome sun god, and immediately wished he hadn't. Closing his eyes, he managed a pathetic whimper and a soft cry.

"My stomach." He replied, staring at the sun god's face intently, waiting for something to happen. Usually when he got sick or hurt Bianca wouldn't be able to ask him where it hurt or to what degree because no matter what was wrong they couldn't seek health care. Bianca sung him lullabies and tried to lower his fever, though.

"Right here?" Apollo pressed his hand to the lower right side of Nico's pale abdomen. Nico shook his aching head, guessing his appendix was right under Apollo's grasp. The last thing he needed was appendicitis. The god nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"I think you're going to be alright, although I do wish I could do something about that fever." Apollo stood up, illuminating the room with his ultra-white smile. Nico knew you couldn't give a demi-god nectar or ambrosia with a fever, it would just burn them up. He wished they could though.

Nico watched as Apollo and Hades exited the room. He could hear the mummer of their voices in the hall. Nico made a desperate attempt to go back to sleep. After it failed he was stuck laying alone in the darkness again. No one was there to sing him lullabies or caress him. Hades wasn't the hands on type, this Nico knew, but sometimes he wished he would comfort him a bit. Somewhat of a sadness came upon Nico and he thought about his mother, although he hadn't known her well, he wished she was here to care for him.

He must have actually fallen into a fitful sleep, because when he woke up his father was standing over him again, holding a glass of water and some human medication in one strong hand. In the other was a soft blanket and Nico's well-loved teddy bear, Mordecai. Nico didn't really share with anyone that Mordecai existed, he was a secret Nico thought only him and Bianca knew about. Somehow the god of death had found out. Nico sat up and reached out his pale arms, hoping for a hug, or at least Mordecai. The ragged and stained bear was laid in the sick child's arms.

The next thing his father did for the boy was offer him water, Nico refused to drink it, but with a little persuasion, Nico allowed the god of death to hold the dark glass cup to his dry and cracked lips. After a couple cautious sips, the feeble boy lied back on the red silk sheets. He hugged Mordecai to his racing chest. He felt his father rap him in the soft fluffy blanket he had brought for him. He heard the sound of the little plastic medicine bottle thump as Hades laid it on the nightstand. Nico turned his eyes just in time to see his father turn to go.

"Wait!" Nico said hoarsely, he regretted his words as his father turned to look at him. What now? Was he really going to ask the god of death to cuddle up and sleep with him.

"I'm…uh…..I'm scared, will you stay here with me?" He had just done it, asked the god of death to sleep with him. Gods, what an idiot! His cheeks promptly became a thick shade of crimson, and he felt hot with extreme embarrassment. He flinched as his father approached the side of the bed and sat down. Oh no, Hades must have misunderstood his son's command. Nico lay still, thinking of his next course of action.

"No….I….I mean….. actually sleep with me." Nico mentally face-palmed, feeling so stupid it was sad and pathetic. Hades gave him a look Nico had a hard time deciphering from sympathy or disgust.

"Alright. There is no rule against a god cuddling his young." Hades crawled into bed next to his ill son. He lay there, so still Nico couldn't tell him from the dead he ruled. So they lay there, hoping the other would make the first move.

Finally, realizing his father wasn't going to do anything loving or sweet, Nico was forced to cuddle up to his father's chest. He could see his father's look of astonishment, but final the god of death put his strong arms around his son and held him to his chest. They lay this way for a long time, in an award snuggling manner with the zombie teddy bear wedged between them. Nico finally fell into a long dream-less slumber. Hades, however, suffered another sleepless night, plagued by nightmares of his beloved son's death. Could you think of a more perfect family?

* * *

**How was that? Give me some feedback! I love other's opinions. So anyway, in regard to the story, feel free to PM me if you have any questions. **


End file.
